Nights of Fear
The Nights Of Fear was a series of attacks led by the Death Eaters. This was a boardwide event open to all members who had registered with the Ministry-sponsored Census. The attacks The First Attack Nora McAllister was the first person to be attacked by the Death Eaters during this event. Lanie Blackstone and Adalae Johnson broke into Nora's house after she fell asleep, setting the building on fire. As Nora attempted to escape, Lanie bound her with a spell, and then she and Adalae tortured Nora before telling her the attack could have been avoided had she remembered her place in society. Adalae and Lanie then left, leaving Nora alone in the house. Nora was found by her fiance, William Connelly, and was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital where she was treated by Christian Rice and Rudy Hofmann. When she awoke in the Emergency Ward, she identified her attackers as being Death Eaters. Nora was later transferred to the Spell Damage Ward, where she was then treated by West Morgan and interviewed by Jonah Byron. During this interview, she confirmed what she'd originally said in the Emergency Ward- that it was the Death Eaters who attacked her. Later, Leigh Deveroux interviewed Nora for the Daily Prophet, who once again confirmed her story about the Death Eaters. The story was later published in the Daily Prophet. The Death Eaters Strike Again Keiley McDanford was the next person to be attacked by the Death Eaters, this time by Craig Sophia and Samuel Henshaw. The two men broke into her house one night, and after a brief duel, Keiley was bound and tortured by them. She was told that the attack was her brother's fault, and that this could have been avoided had he not escaped justice. After torturing her, Sam and Craig left, leaving Keiley alone in her house. Esme Pendragon found Keiley and took her to St. Mungos Hospital where she was treated by Sara Locke and Kelly Sophia-Kipp. After being treated in the Emergency Ward, Keiley was transferred to the Spell Damage Ward, where Rudy Hofmann took over her treatment and Keiley first identified her attackers as the Death Eaters. Kameron Spencer and Sara Martin interviewed Keiley, who stated once again what she had told Rudy- the Death Eaters had attacked her. Leigh Deveroux also interviewed Keiley for the Daily Prophet, and subsequently a story was published in the news paper. Attack In Hogsmeade The Death Eaters were not causing trouble in just London, however, and they soon changed locations. Eluned Moss, Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts, was the next to be attacked, this time in Hogsmeade. She was cornered in an alley in the village near the school by two Death Eaters who sealed off the ends of the alley. She was then attacked and tortured, the attackers stating that her career choice was the reason behind the attack. Belle Copeland and Jacob Davis found Eluned after the attack, eventually taking her back to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, where she was treated for her injuries from the attack. Return Of The Dark Mark The Death Eaters were quick to prove that no one was safe from their campaign of terror when Nicholas Montgomery and his family were attacked in Godric's Hollow. Two Death Eaters attacked the house, destroying it, setting it on fire, and in the process, giving one person in the house a heart attack and killing her. The remaining survivors were transported to St. Mungo's and were treated by Trent Barren, Ian McDanford, and Rudy Hofmann. Three of the patients transported to St. Mungo's died, two of them being dead on arrival. However, Nicholas, his sister, Melinda, and his brother-in-law, Bernard, survived the attack. Unlike the other attacks, this one marked the return of the symbol of the Death Eaters, with the Dark Mark having been cast over the scene. A Life Is Taken Seth Scrutton was the first victim to be killed by the Death Eaters. Craig Sophia and Lanie Blackstone attacked him in the Moors of Great Britain after a Quidditch match he had been working at. As was the pattern of some of the previous attacks, Lanie began to torture Seth, and Craig joined in later, but not after Seth had stabbed him with a knife. Seth also unmasked Craig, which in turn led Lanie to kill Seth with the Killing Curse. Lanie then cleared the scene of all evidence that could tie her and Craig to the scene before casting the Dark Mark above Seth's body and Apparating away with Craig. This marked the first time the Death Eaters killed someone during their campaign of fear. Attack In Diagon Alley After their attack in the Moors of Great Britain, the Death Eaters turned their attention back to London, specifically Diagon Alley. Emma Montgomery was the next to be attacked in her ice cream parlor by Alexander Stonem and Xavier Blake while she was closing it at the end of the day. Like the previous attacks, Emma was tortured and told by Alex and Xavier that the Death Eaters were back, while also referring to the attack on her father-in-law, Nicholas Montgomery. Emma was found by Bobby Holden, who in turn transported her to St. Mungo's, where she was treated by Grant McAllister and Ava Hall. While she was being treated, Emma gave the same description of the attackers as had been given by other victims, and eventually identified her attackers as being Death Eaters. Result The attacks were picked up by the Daily Prophet almost immediately, and stories were published, bringing attention to them. Through the attacks, the Death Eaters proved that they could reach virtually anyone, and while the effects of the attacks are clearly seen on the victims, it is yet to be seen if there were any wider-reaching effects on the Wizarding World as a whole. See also External links * Innocence Lost (R) (Warning: Contains Scenes of Violence/Torture) * Enter: The Black Swan (R) (Warning: Contains Scenes of Violence/Torture) * Drift Off To Dream (R) (Warning: Contains Scenes of Violence/Torture) * Through The Haze (R) (Warning: Contains Scenes of Violence/Torture) * All Bets Are Off (R) (Warning: Contains Scenes of Violence/Torture/Character Death) * Ice Scream (R) (Warning: Contains Scenes of Violence/Torture) Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Census Category:Death Eaters